The Lady of Versailles
by Lipush
Summary: A wedding. The perfect day for a two lovers, as they attach their lives together under the crown of love and loyalty. For Castle and Beckett, this day, of such a beautiful wedding, truly IS a life-changing experience. But not for the reason they thought. An AU post- 7x06
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hello everyone. This is me, with another multi-chapter story.**

 **1) I thought about where should I begin with this story, what should be the starting point, and I came to the conclusion that 7x06 should do it. So, in the beginning of the Episode we have Sorenson's wedding invitation, which pushes Castle and Beckett to their own private wedding at the Hamptons after Castle's journey to the 'What-If' universe.**

 **Let's say this take place at my own universe, at the end of that episode. Beckett and Castle marry, and for the sake of the story, they do attend Sorenson's wedding.**

 **2) This story is Angsty (and I mean it. It really IS. The only reason I didn't tag it as 'tragedy' is because tragedy is not the main issue here. But prepare for some serious angst. If that's not your cup of tea, then you shouldn't be reading this) and ronantic (I usually don't do romance, because I'm not that good at it, but in this story there's romance and just enough Caskett to keep people reading, if they're into this kind of story).**

 **3) Those of you who follow my work will know by now that I tend to base my fics on true life stories, and this is no different. I took my own creative liberty, but just know that the main situation this story deals with, the main questions and difficulties, occured in real life some time ago.**

 **4) There are going to be some descriptions of injuries and death in this story. Nothing too graphic, but you should be prepared.**

 **5) I really appreciate reviews and comments. Please drop some. That's my connection with the readers.**

* * *

 **The Lady of Versailles**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

The judge's grovel comes cracking down.

SMACK!

The verdict is clear. And it's unforgiving. Uncompromised. Final.

 _Guilty._

Guilty, as the jury determines unanimously.

Beckett sucks in a breath. For a second, she finds it hard to believe. It's like an illusion, a dream of some sort.

This man, who ruined her life, who caused so much death and destruction around him, who twisted the lives of the people closest to him, who've made her own life a living nightmare, so much that she could only think of vengeance, of a way to hurt him… was this man really found guilty in court of law, just minutes ago?

Oh, it must be a dream.

Only it isn't. It's happening for real.

Turning to look at her husband, who sits next to her, silent as usual, he takes her hand in his, pressing gently. She can feel him shaking, his eyes moist.

'Oh, Castle'… she thinks, the love she has for him cannot be verbalized right now, it consumes and overwhelms her, 'Oh, Babe, this crazy journey was for you, I did it for you, for our future… so we can both overcome this nightmare… can you see it?'

He nods slowly, getting her message loud and clear, almost as if she screamed it for the whole room to hear.

And the courtroom is not silent anymore. Whispers, calls and flashes fill it, as the crowed emerges in voices, some praising the verdict, others protesting.

The judge's grovel comes smacking again. She calls for order.

The defendant, sitting on the opposite side of the room, keeps his cold, almost indifferent expression for a couple of minutes. His eyes travel across the room until they freeze on her. He narrows his eyes. It's a staring contest of maybe 30 seconds, neither one of them wants to be the one to blink first.

That's until he drops his gaze, not in surrender, as he doesn't have such a feeling in him, but in some sort of embittered acceptance.

Beckett won, they all know it. The families of his victims won. They will all return home tonight, to whatever remains of their lives, and he will be sent back in his sell.

The verdict is given, they battle is won. It's time to go home now.

After what seems like an eternity, the jury's conclusions and setting a date for the next hearing, which will hold the actual sentence, the attendants start rising from their seats, heading towards the courtroom's doors.

Kate turns to her husband again, just to make sure he's alright, and he offers another nod. "Is it…over?" he asks weakly. "Can we… go home?"

Beckett smiles at him. "Yeah, love," she answers tenderly. "Now we finally can."

Looking upward, her eyes meet Alexis'. "C'mon, dad," always the dutiful daughter, the young woman lays a hand on her father's shoulder. "You must be tired. Christine is waiting for us at the restaurant."

"Ok," Castle says. Truth be said, he really is exhausted, and he could use some rest before today's meeting with Christine.

The last ones leave the courtroom, not without offering the Castles a look of curiosity, of pity; which irritates Beckett quite a bit. Curiosity she can deal with. Pity is what she can't stand. She doesn't want people pitying her or her husband. They've done nothing to deserve said pity.

And Castle is uncomfortable with people staring at him like that. Not that they can do anything to change that. It's part of everyday life now.

Backing to grasp the two handles, Alexis gives the wheelchair a push, and they roll Castle across the hallway, while Beckett carries the bags.

As they leave the courtroom to enter the service elevator, they find it empty, and Castle exhales. Thank God for small miracles.

There's no unfamiliar faces to look down on him, at the paralyzed half-a-person he is now; no one to wonder how come such an active, healthy and bright man as Richard Castle reduced himself to this… a cripple who depends on his family for the simplest thing.

Beckett passes a hand through his hair, planting a kiss on his head. "What's on your mind?" she asks him.

He shakes his head, "No…nothing," he replies, ignoring Alexis' curious gaze and Beckett's comforting touch, "Is Christine gone to…" he closes his eyes tightly, " _Going_ to…" he corrects himself, "use the…cars…" he closes his eyes again, releases a puff of air.

Beckett can tell he's frustrated of not succeeding to express himself. "Cards?" she asks, as she can guess by now the true meaning behind his mixed-up words.

"Yeah…" Castle sighs in relief, "Cards exercise?" he asks.

"You feel up to it?" Alexis is the one to ask now.

Blinking, Castle gives a half-shrug, "Maybe…" he says, "I'm not again… _against_ it, if that what she… wants to do today."

'The Cards Exercise' is an examination of Castle's memory, verbal capacity and expression level. He likes it better than the other 'exercises' meant to improve his physical progress.

"Ok, then," Beckett answers, "Then that's what we'll do."

As they find their exit, Castle chooses to speak no more. His mind takes him 7 months back, to that day he lost his ability to walk, as well as write and speak like the rest of men…

If only he knew what was coming…

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N-** **Here is chapter two. Major "Whaa!" ahead, so brace yourselves. I hope you won't hate me.**

* * *

 **The Lady of Versailles**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

* * *

 **"Alas, I emerge from one disaster to fall into a worse."**

 **-Pierre Cornielle**

* * *

 **Seven months earlier:**

 **November 2014**

They're married now.

His ring is on her finger, and she's truly, finally his.

As she digs into the chocolate smorlette, closing her eyes and humming in delight, he cannot help but smile as he reflects the last 72 hours.

Will Sorenson's wedding invitation, which at starters was like a kick to the stomach- for both of them- turned out to be exactly what they needed, a perfect ending, and _beginning_ , to their love story.

They're each-other's 'one-and-done' now, and the world will see it from now on.

Everything's different. It's strange, he's been through the ceremony twice already, but this time, this time it just feels right. He knows Beckett feels it too. The sparkle in her eyes more permanent, her smiles nearly splitting her face in two, and the giddiness which makes him chuckle every now and then.

She lived in his loft for months, but the marriage routine gives everything a different taste.

He smiles when noticing she can't take her eyes off the ring, smiling to herself when she thinks he's not looking. But he's attentive.

Will Sorenson's wedding invitation rests mockingly, or not so anymore, on the table. But it's no longer a problem. They tied the knot, and if and when they decide to show up at his wedding, they'll do it as husband and wife.

It's an amazing feeling.

"So… what's the plan?" Castle finally asks, bringing himself back to the here and now, resting his E-book on the table.

"Mhmm?" she raises her head to look at her husband.

"About Sorenson's wedding," he clarifies, "You plan to attend?"

She gives a half-shrug, reaching to the other side of the table to take the closed envelop, "I don't know. Haven't thought about it…"

Well, that's not entirely true. "Wouldn't that be weird?" she asks hesitantly.

It's his turn to shrug. "Doesn't have to be. There was no bad blood in your break-up, was there?"

She shakes her head. "No."

He smiles, "Then it's not a problem. We can just show up as a friendly gesture, greet the bride and groom, and be out of there in an hour."

She arches and eyebrow, "We?" she holds back a grin.

"Well, of course!" he says as if it's the most obvious thing, "I'm your RSVP plus one. It's not the kind of event to which you show up alone. Besides, wouldn't wanna miss a chance to show off our rings, would you?" he wiggles his eyebrows playfully.

She shakes her head, cannot keep the smile off her face. Flipping the envelop open, she examines the perfectly shaped, colored in gold invitation.

"His bride's name is Arianna Jefferson," she says casually. The small photo on the invitation shows the happy couple, Will smiles at a young blonde woman. "She's pretty. He looks happy enough," Beckett ponders. "Seems like he found what he was looking for. Just like me," another broad smile, and her husband smiles back.

It's then when Martha exits her room, her face-mask in place, dressed in her blue robe, probably on her way to bed.

"Ahh, ready to call it a night, Mother?" Castle smiles easily.

"Oh, yes, Darlings, I have an early class tomorrow. Now where is the cold water pitcher?" she asks as she opens the fridge door.

"Right there on the counter," Castle says as she spots it.

"Mhmm," Beckett says as she takes a better look at the invitation. "-Says here that the wedding is to take place at the Versailles Hall. It looks brand new. Wow, no wonder they chose that name. Here, take a look at the picture," she starches her arm to let Castle have a look.

"Impressive indeed. And kind of familiar, don't you think? Reminds me of the Cordova House. You know, the venue we were supposed to get married at? Before the…" he wisely stops short of completing his sentence, before carefully concluding, "Well, before everything?"

She gives a long nod. "It would remind you of that venue, Darling," Martha says as she pours herself a glass of water, "Since it's basically the same one."

The two turn to look at her, confused. "Oh?"

"Oh, yes," Martha replies, approaching the table, "The old 1970 mention was under heavy construction for the last five months. It was needed, since half the floor was burned down and the other half flooded."

It's when it clicks. "Ah, yes," Castle recalls, answering Beckett's puzzled glare, "Remember I told you about the circus party? It's why we lost our venue."

"Oh, right," he did mention something of the sort.

"Well, it turns out they took the opportunity to make some much needed changes. The place now has a new owner. They constructed and changed the general interior design of the place, as well as its name and the contracting company. What once was the 'Cordova House' Spanish artistic palace, is now all about French design, meant to mimic the royalty of Versailles. And apparently they brought forth their vision quite nicely…" she takes a look at the invitation, with the photo of the wedding hall. "Well, it seems lovely," she notes, "Take it from someone who knows a thing or two about design. It is lovely."

"It is quite beautiful, isn't it?" Beckett agrees, "And that's just the fourth floor."

"Yeah, the roof-top floor," Castle recalls with a grunt. This venue was supposed to be theirs, and now it's… not.

Then he shakes the thought away. Their wedding was perfect. Intimate, loving, with the people dearest to them witnessing their reunion. Who needs a 700 people party?

"Well, so what do we do? You want to go?"

Beckett offers a shrug, and Martha's eyes widen. "Darlings, you have to go! You know how many stand people in line to be guests at that hall? Not to mention, it will help you escape the murder routine for a couple of hours. What's the harm?"

Castle has to admit she's got a point there. Beckett shrugs. "I'll have to buy a new gown," she ponders aloud, "This is going to be fancy."

* * *

They're not even parked yet, and can already tell this is going to be one populous wedding.

Martha was right; the photo did not do the place justice. It's rare to face such a spectacle in Manhattan, but it is what it is.

The seemingly enormous hall is surrounded by heavy metal gates, leading to the parking lot. The building seems detached from the older ones surrounding it, trying to offer the visitor an open environment, contradicting the view of overcrowded Manhattan.

The stewards, dozen in number, try to navigate the vehicles around the premises, and it seems like they're about to run out of parking space pretty soon.

"Wow," Castle says as he follows the Steward's instructions, "How many you think are here?"

She's speechless, staring at the amazing construction and the people gracefully taking the steps to enter the hall, "At least 500 people, if I'll have to guess."

He nods in agreement.

They find a good parking spot next to the large fountain, both leaving the vehicle to approach the southern entrance of the venue. Beckett's gown, deep crimson in color, brings out her hazel eyes. It hugs her curves perfectly, yet leaves enough to the imagination.

Castle was speechless when first seeing the gown, much to Beckett's satisfaction. His own choice of suit is quite luxurious.

She entwines her arms in his, smiling. "Shall we, M'lady?" he asks with a smirk.

"We shall, kind Sir," Beckett replies playfully.

The two follow the flow of people; Castle slides the envelope inside the safe waiting for them at the entrance.

As soon as they walk through the large doors, they both hold their breath.

The place is gigantic. Some statues are placed at the main hall, along with a large fountain right in the middle of the central room. The stairs offer the old feeling of Parisian royalty as they step up, making way to the venue itself.

"Yeahh…" Castle chuckles, "I can see why they chose this name. It really does feel like a palace," he whispers in her ear, as it is hard to hear anything but the voices surrounding them as they make their way to the top floor.

Men, holding hands with their wives, climb up the stairs gracefully. Next to Castle, a young girl with long, curly brown hair comes to a stop, turning back, calling- "Mama, take a picture of me, I'm a princess!"

Castle smiles to himself; it's when Beckett nearly trips as a young boy pushes past her, running up the stairs. She shakes her head, smiling, before a voice calls from behind her, "Matthew! We do _not_ push people. Apologize to the lady, please."

The little boy, maybe three or four years old, turns around sheepishly, "Sorry, papa," he says, "Sorry, lady." He then turns to climb up the remaining stairs, calling "Lauren, wait up!"

The child's father comes to view- a young man with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. "Sorry about that," he says awkwardly, "That's just how it is with him," Castle and Beckett nod in understanding, "Tonight it's going to be worse, though. His favorite aunt is getting married. This little guy's going to be all over the place." He chuckles.

Ah… so the boy is Arianna's nephew, it seems. Energetic little fella'. Taking Castle's hand in hers again, the two climb the remaining stairs to enter the main hall.

Said main venue is just a bit smaller than the central hall but strangely comfortable, more inviting than the sterile main entrance. Unlike the last time Castle visited, the room is decorated quite differently tonight. The wooden floor is no more; instead, the room offers a concrete floor, to add to the luxuries aura of the place. Chandeliers are all around, graced with taffeta creamed-colored curtains. The round glass-windows offer a more inviting feeling to the place- in the center of business, of course, is the dance floor, the dozens of tables surrounding it.

As they travel among the mass of people, Beckett spots a couple which stands out, receiving kisses and congrats from the guests.

"Castle," she pulls on his arm to get his attention, "These are Sandra and Lucas Sorenson- Will's parents," she says.

Sandra is dressed in a deep blue glittering gown, exchanging greetings and obviously emotional, while Lucas shakes hands with some well-suited men. Castle and Beckett step towards them. "Sandra, Lucas, congratulations," Beckett says politely

"Thank you," it takes a minute for Sandra to spot her. "- and well!" she calls, astounds, "If isn't it Kate Beckett! Lucas, look who it is, it's Kate!"

Lucas Sorenson gives her a once over, his eyes widening, "I can hardly believe it!" they both seem genuinely surprised, "Kate! How are you, Deary? It's been years!" Lucas Sorenson smiles.

"I've been doing good," she smiles, a bit weirded out by their attention. She knew they'll remember, but their familiarity is a bit overwhelming.

"You look beautiful, Kate," Sandra's honesty is clear in her eyes. In spite of the awkwardness of their breakup, Will's parents were always kind to her. "-and your hair! It's much more beautiful this way, Deary. Anyway," Sandra grasps her hands, "Tell me, how have you been in the last years? You vanished on us completely!"

Blushing a bit, Beckett shares, "I'm still working at the NYPD, not much change in that department. I'm also recently married to my better half," she turns towards Castle, taking hold of his hand again, "Sandra, Lucas, meet Richard Castle, my husband."

Her pride takes Castle's breath away. Sandra and Lucas are surprised. "Richard Castle, the author?" Sandra asks, and when he nods gleefully she says, "Oh, I remember Will saying you're his new muse for a book-series! So, it was a safe ground for love to bloom? How lovely!" her smile broadens, mirroring her husband, "congratulations! We're so happy for you Kate," and after a pause, she concludes, "Well! All more reason for you kids to celebrate! Take your seats, have fun. This is going to be the best wedding known to man! And the food is just delicious."

"Thank you," their kindness really does know no limit, is all Kate thinks.

"Off you go, children. The ceremony should begin in awhile," and she's off to greet the next guests.

* * *

It takes them another five minutes to spot their table, and they take their seat. It's a round 12-people table, already filled with all kind of goods. From baked rolls to at least ten kinds of salads, along with sliced fruits and a plate of caviar.

Castle takes a sit next to an old lady who tries stuffing said caviar to her husband's mouth. The old man intentionally keeps his mouth closed, it's almost comical.

"C'mon, Arnold," she scolds, "You have to taste it. One spoon of salad won't do it."

The old man, Arnold, pushes her away. "No!" he cries out, pursing his toothless mouth tight, before calling, "No food! Dance!" he spits small bits of cucumber all over, making his wife roll her eyes.

Castle chuckles.

"Oh, you big lump," his wife is unimpressed; "you couldn't bring those feet to dance even if your life depended on it! Now, eat!"

Beckett smiles as she looks at them. For a moment, she wonders if that's what life has in store for her and Castle. Two old, wrinkly people who force feed each other, because they have no other worries but to make sure the other is well taken care of.

A gentle voice cuts through her thoughts. "Good evening, folks," a young woman, dressed in a buttoned shirt, apron and dark skirt greets them. She seems like a high-schooler, no more than 16 years of age if Castle has to guess. "I'm Molly, I'll be your waitress tonight. Is there anything I can help you with, for starters?"

"No food!" Arnold calls out again, much to his wife's dismay, "Dance!"

Beckett holds back a laugh, before requesting, "Just Piña Colada, Molly, thank you."

The girl nods, before turning to bring the beverage.

Castle and Beckett turn to the old couple and the four introduce each other. Turns out Arnold and Janice are Sandra Sorenson's parents, and Will is their third grandson. Beckett can see the resemblance to Sandra there.

A few minutes later, another couple joins in the table. They introduce themselves as Victoria and Mark, an engaged couple, to wed themselves in less than a month. It doesn't take a genius to notice the love there; the two are practically glued to each other.

* * *

Soon enough Molly returns with her drink, and Beckett thanks her. As Molly turns around to return to the kitchen, the well plasters smile on her face vanishes.

As she passes the doors, her friend and colleague, Danny, nods at her, before leaving to take care of his own table. "Hey Molly," he says, before the two turn to the corner of the kitchen to speak privately, it's when he says- "I tried to talk with Craig. As expected, he completely ignored my warnings, brushed it off…. That was before he threatened to fire me, mind you."

Molly clicks her tongue, "What do we do?" she asks, anxiousness clear in her eyes, before she whispers loudly, "We're sitting ducks. Danny, this place must be evacuated!"

"Shhhh!" he scolds, "You'll get us both kicked out!"

" _We're gonna die in here_!" Molly hisses.

"We're not," he hisses back, "Molly, I need this job. I _can't_ get fired."

" _You_ need this job?! I have a mother and four brothers to feed!" Molly shoots back, "You know there's more than enough reason to worry."

He has to agree. "Let's just get through the night, and tomorrow I'll go with you to whoever you think should handle this issue. Just, please, for me… wait this one night before doing something stupid."

Releasing a breath, Molly gives up. "Fine," she grunts, "But tomorrow you're to accompany me. We're taking this issue to the cops. Now C'mon, let's fill the tray's before Craig bites our heads off."

* * *

It's another hour before the guests are called to join the union ceremony of the bride and groom.

Castle and Beckett join the many who take stand around the altar. As William Sorenson steps forward, accompanied by his folks, Beckett examine her ex of many years passed. He looks excided and a bit overwhelmed by the attention. The crowed tosses flowers and candies, and ahead steps the little boy, Matthew, carrying the box with the rings.

Then steps up Arianna, to be handed to the groom by her father. The guests burst in applause when seeing her, and she tearfully waves to the crowd. Once they reach the priest, the couple holds hands, and it seems like nothing else exists but them.

"Dearly beloved…" the minister greets, "We're gathered here today to bring William Sorenson and Arianna Jefferson in holy matrimony, as our Lord commanded- "Therefore a man shall leave his father and his mother, and shall cleave unto his wife, and they shall be one flesh," he brings his palms together in emphasis.

Flashes flicker as some of the guests, relatives and family friends, take pictures. As the priest continues his speech, the boy Matthew seems to lose patience, bouncing around, waiting for his turn to hand over the rings.

His turn arrives quickly, as the minister asks for them. Will and Arianna exchange vows, and soon enough, the guests erupt in cheers again, as the ceremony is complete and the two are man and wife.

Many step forward to congratulate the happy couple, and once the two notice Castle and Beckett, they greet them as well.

"Good to have you here, Kate," Will greets amiably, then offers Castle a handshake, "Castle, good to see you," he says amiably. "I'd like you to meet my Arianna," he introduces his new wife.

"Hello," she says sheepishly, "Will told me all about you two, thanks for sharing that moment with us."

They're surprised to discover Castle and Beckett are married themselves. Will grins, "Should have seen that one coming," he says, amused, "It was clear as…"

"Uncle Will!" a tiny voice cuts through his words, and sure enough, little Matthew bounces around, wished to be picked up, spreading his tiny arms in the air.

"Oh, come here, you!" he picks the boy up like a bag of potatoes, and the child screams in delight.

Arianna chuckles, "Watch his head, Will, or my brother will have yours."

Castle and Beckett leave them to greet the other guests, taking their seat around the table.

* * *

The D.J calls it's time to party, and dozens or hundreds of the guests fill the dance floor, loud music fills the air.

Soon enough they take a break, and Molly reappears. "Salmon or steak?" she asks the guests. Castle chooses the steak, while Beckett prefers the salmon.

Besides them, Arnold tries to dig through his own meat, but his hands shake so much he can barely hold the fork straight. "Oh, come here, you old moot!" Janice growls, as she takes control and cuts the steak to little pieces, much to her husband's irritation.

They eat, and soon the dance floor is filled again. Castle grins at her, "Feels like dancing?" he asks as "Mr. Fehrenheit" blasts through the loudspeakers.

She winks at him, before taking his hand in hers, joining him to the crowded dance floor.

* * *

At the other side of the dance floor, 3-year-old Matthew shakes his little booty at the music, his one-year-old sister, Lauren, mimics his movements.

Next to them, ever worrying mom, Melissa, makes sure they don't get lost or trampled. This dance-floor is way over-crowded for her taste; she keeps expecting some giant guest to step on one of her helpless children, which is why she pays extra attention to them.

Accidently, Matthew drops a bag of Jelly beans, and those fall and scatter all over the floor. Lauren drops to try and pick them up, which brings Melissa to action.

She tries horridly to collect the jelly-beans, calling to her son over the loud music- "Don't let her put those in her mouth!"

He nods and collects the sweets. They're back in the bag, but Lauren still seems focused on the floor. "Lauren, get up, there's nothing there," her mother calls.

But little Lauren pays no attention, her expression stays on the floor still.

* * *

Back at the table, Vicky and Mark hold hands, rolling through the photos on Mark's cellphone. Vicky's too tired to dance; she prefers to stick to her fiancée, instead of joining the dancers.

She can't wait to be married herself.

* * *

Next to them, Arnold is reminded of his pressing bladder and slowly comes to stand, his wife assisting him. He makes his way to the men's restrooms, waddling through the crowd.

* * *

At the Dance floor, William and Arianna Sorenson dance enthusiastically, surrounded by friends and relatives. This is the best night of their lives.

* * *

"Do you want another drink?" Castle asks his wife, and she nods.

She keeps dancing while her husband dances his way to the bar.

* * *

At the other side of the hall, Molly reappears, carrying hot beverages. The clock reads 10:42 PM, and the dance floor is packed with people. With a sigh, the teenager makes her way back to the kitchen.

* * *

20 meters from there, at table 13, a mother is feeding her baby, who sits in his stroller, smiling. It's bedtime for the child, but the music keeps him awake. He's not fussing, though, and stares at the dance floor, hypnotized. The baby's father is busy slicing his steak.

* * *

Beckett spots Castle from a distance; he's holding two cocktails, raising them above the heads of the dancing guests as he approaches her.

Thinking back, Kate cannot help but wonder, was that the moment she finally realized something was wrong? Had it been a minute, just one minute sooner, would things have been different?

The crowed is grabbed, entranced, by the music, and it takes no more than two seconds for Beckett's world to turn upside down.

She opens her mouth to call out- to warn her husband, it's too late.

It says that when facing certain death, people see their entire lives flashing before their eyes.

Nothing flashes in Beckett's eyes, but fear.

Castle's smiling expression changes from amusement to horror, as he as well realizes what's about to happen.

Gulping, Beckett looks down, to the same floor she's dancing on.

Then she plummets.

* * *

The only thing he sees is his wife, dancing and free and waiting for her drinks.

But then her playful grin fades away, making room to a hesitant, fearful expression.

It takes him about two seconds to understand why.

He looks at her, her expression mirrors his own, and he gives a slow nod.

They have to be strong now.

Taking a deep breath, Castle prepares for the inevitable.

Then he plummets.

* * *

Mother and father smile at their baby's gurgles, as he just finished his meal, and is clapping his hands with the music.

Then they both plummet.

* * *

Arnold Blakely carefully waddles back to his table, looking for his wife among the mass of people- when he plummets.

* * *

Will and Arianna dance, kiss, and caress each other, both thanking God for their perfect night, as nothing can be better than this wedding…

And they plummet.

* * *

The fall is eternal, endless. Bottomless.

387 people are on the dance floor, following the music's rhythm, having the best time ever, when their world comes crashing down.

It takes less than a minute for the ceramic floor to crack, creating a domino effect, as the small crack spreads to the whole floor.

The concrete snaps, the plates disconnect from the pillars, and the third floor collapses.

Beckett feels cold air filling what was once solid ceramic under her feet, as she dives to the precipice underneath.

Down, down, the third floor comes crashing into the second one. The second floor gives out, collapsing as well and slamming to the first floor, and in less than 36 seconds, hundreds of people lie, unmoving, on sea-level ground.

Beckett falls on her back, gazing up on the hole that was once a dance floor, with eyes wide open and a shocked expression on her face.

She can't breathe. She can't do anything but gaze up, injured and patrified.

Dead silence fills the air...

...Then the screaming starts.


	3. Chapter 3

The Lady of Versailles

 _ **"…Mercy O Heavens, beg mercy for me!**_

 _ **If a God is within you, with a way in you**_

 _ **A way that I never knew**_

 _ **Pray unto him for me!**_

 _ **My own heart is dead, prayer drained from my tongue**_

 _ **The hands lie limp, my hope undone**_

 _ **How long? Until when? How long?"**_

 _ **-H.N. Bialik, "On the Slaughter"**_

* * *

The main thing Beckett recalls of that night are the ear piercing screams.

Screams of shock, desperation, pain and terror- and she finds it hard to focus on the here and now, loud voices invade her reality and she just…can't. think.

Then reality catches up with her, and she nearly screams along with the hundreds of people buried under the rubble.

A desperate howl, like of a helpless animal, bursts through the abyss, and it takes her a second to realize it comes from her own lungs.

Her body's on fire. She can barely move. Her arms and legs won't cooperate, and her back and pelvis feel like Jell-o.

Beckett tries inhaling, but the air is filled with dust and her lungs are about give out. She coughs, licking her dry lips and tries again.

'Castle'… her mind races, 'He was right there, in my line of sight… where is he?'

She must find him. He's here somewhere, buried under the rubble, probably trying to reach her.

Pushing the physical pain aside, Beckett forces her body to make the slightest move; the attempt brings forth a new kind of torment.

She couldn't care less, though.

Around her all hell breaks loose. Voices mingle together as people cry out in distress.

Turning aside, trying to roll over and get up, she's blocked by concrete. One of the walls fell and crushed on top of her; there's no way she can move it on her own. Not in this state.

Curving her back and gasping at the painful jolt, she rolls to her left, and is glad to discover it's easier to crawl underneath that way.

Her shoulder is limp, and Beckett guesses it's probably broken as she somehow comes to a standing position. Her mahogany-colored hair is covered with dust and her dress is stained with blood.

As Beckett rises to stand, she takes in her surrounding and nearly falls again.

A black hole replaces what was up until 5 minutes ago a three-story wedding venue.

Pillars leaning on top of each other, the remains of the top floor about to collapse on their heads, and down below, injured guests cry out in panic, those who can stand calling out for their dear ones who just got buried under the rubble.

"Heeelpp!" Beckett hears a scream from somewhere ahead of her, "Someone please, help us!"

"Eric!" another voice calls, "Eric, are you alright? Answer me!"

"Oh, God! Ellie! Ellie, where are you?!"

One step at the time, Beckett, ignoring the dust sticking to her lashes, joins the pack of voices. "Cas…Castle?" she cries out, voice hoarse. "Castle? Where are you?!"

At the next step, she feels a twinge of pain, and realizes that in the fall she lost one of her hills. The pain is insignificant, though; she has to find her husband.

Right leg forward, she hears a snapping sound and looking down, she slaps a hand to her mouth, and a silent scream escapes her.

There, under her feet, lies the body of a young girl; she's looking up, eyes wide open in terror. Empty, lifeless eyes.

It takes her a second to realize she just stepped on Molly's body. Their teenage waitress. Probably just broke one of the girl's bones.

Holding down her whimper, Beckett bends down to close Molly's eyes with her free hand. After a second, she mumbles- "Rest in peace, poor girl" before slowly standing again.

Waddling through the endless destruction, her eyes scan her environment, desperately searching for her husband.

At the faraway corner, hidden behind debris, a young woman tries to shake her injured husband awake. The man grunts in pain and his wife looks at the hole above, where she just stood minutes earlier. "Jesus, help us!" she cracks as tears stream down her cheeks.

The cries for help around her make Beckett's head pound, but even she can hear a voice from somewhere above calling, " _Are you all alive down there_?!"

Lifting her head up, Beckett can make out the shadows of few of the guests; they're standing on a small portion of floor which remained intact. Staring down, shocked, there's not much they can do to help the hundreds of victims bellow. "Help is on its way!" someone calls out, "hang in there, we're gonna get you out!"

But the shouts never cease, it's impossible to make anything out of the mess, and Beckett cannot trust any rescue team. It will take hours, if not days, to pull the last person out of here, alive or dead.

They're standing on their own graves. She has to find Castle.

* * *

"Attention 44 to 59 care-units! Dispatch received an MCI alert, Versailles Wedding Hall, north Manhattan. I repeat, we have an MCI at Versailles Wedding Hall! Third floor collapsed, we need equipment unit and emergency unit in place!"

"Dispatch, this is EMU 58, on my way to Manhattan. How many people were present at the hall?"

"Seventeen hundred and twenty souls, EMU 58. Approximately 350 guests were on the collapsing dance floor."

"Jesus!" the driver hisses then hits the gas.

* * *

"We open this evening broadcast with most recent breaking news. Earlier this evening, a wedding celebration turned deadly. A couple in love, exchanging vows, was about to become husband and wife, when suddenly, their world _literally_ fell apart. We still cannot determine the cause of this tragic turn of events, Brittany, but we do know that approximately 40 minutes ago, a large portion of the third floor of the four-story Versailles wedding venue collapsed, burring dozens, if not hundreds of people under tons of rubble…

"Daddy… Daddy…." The little girl pulls on his pajamas-sleeves stubbornly.

"Mhmmm..wh..what?" Kevin Ryan mumbles. Blinking in the darkness, he tries forcing himself awake. The little girl stands by his bed expectantly.

Rubbing his eyes, he gives another confused murmur. What time is it, anyway? Must be past midnight?

Ever since Sarah Grace got the concept of potty-training, she's been insisting on waking him up to use the bedpan at least three times a night. While being proud of his baby girl, he was growing exhausted.

"Ok, baby," he offers a yawn, before mumbling sleepily, "Let's go."

"No, daddy…" Sara-Grace shakes her head, making her blonde curls bounce. Stretching her little arm out, she hands him his device, "Phone."

And indeed, his phone is ringing non-stop. How come he only now realizes it? Shaking his head, he offers his daughter a thank you, and making sure Jenny is still fast asleep on her own side of the bed, he takes the call. "Hello?" he asks, not even checking the caller ID. On this God-forsaking hour? It must be homicide.

"Ryan!" Esposito's panicked voice calls from the other side of the line.

Ryan is fully alert in a second. Esposito sounds scared-shitless, and it doesn't take much to scare him. Something must be seriously wrong.

"Espo, what is it?" he asks, his tone makes his precious, innocent child tilt her head curiously.

At his answer, Ryan jumps out of the bed, all dizziness forgotten.

"WHAT?!"


End file.
